No One Knows
by K.E.B.123
Summary: She looked into eyes and raised an eyebrow, before checking over his shoulder once more to glance down the empty hallway. "Don't worry," he whispered, his lips returning to their spot behind her ear, "No one knows."
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I really shouldn't be starting yet another story, but I just couldn't keep this one a secret. It was inspired last night by a conversation I had with a good friend of mine, and I just felt like I had to make it come to life. Don't worry, I haven't completely abandoned my other stories, they will be finished in due time, I just like to update stories based on popularity, and recently DB and Backwards have been on the top of the list. But I have nothing planned for the next few days, so unless some emergency meetings come up, I will have time to write :) Once again, the title is another song title :) First one to tell me the artist gets a mention and/or a suggestion in the next chapter :) Okay, that's all for my rambling, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

><p>She let out a small chuckle as he pressed her back into the wall, letting out a small growl before his lips attacked her neck once more. Her hands automatically found themselves in his short hair, and she could only bite her lip, trying to hold back a moan while he continued to caress her neck with his lips. "I love you," he said against her neck, his hands on her hips, keeping her pinned against the wall.<p>

She replied with a small moan, throwing her head back against the wall, hitting the back of her head gently against the concrete. She cupped his face in her hands and quickly brought his lips up to meet hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips, before pulling away, startled at the sound of footsteps down the hall. "Are you sure we should be doing this here?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest, forcing him to stop.

He looked down at her and smiled. He loved seeing her like this; her face flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes so filled with emotion. "Do you really want to stop?" he asked with a smirk, knowing what her answer would be. She liked adventure. The risk of getting caught excited her; he knew she couldn't resist. She shook her head, before grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her. "I can't wait for today," he whispered, his hand moving up to wind itself in her hair. She looked into eyes and raised an eyebrow, before checking over his shoulder once more to glance down the empty hallway. "Don't worry," he whispered, his lips returning to their spot behind her ear, "No one knows."

* * *

><p>Junior Detective Olivia Benson took a deep breath, reminding herself to stay calm, before she walked into the squadroom of the 1-6. Immediately she was overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of everything. For the last two years she had worked in Computer Crimes, and it was nothing compared to this. Here she could already tell that things would be exciting, thrilling, and there would never be a dull moment. She couldn't wait to start.<p>

She walked further into the squadroom, hoping one of the many people would help direct her to her destination. Her prayers were answered when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

Olivia turned around, coming face to face with an older looking gentleman. He was thin, dressed in a black suit, and his glasses sat low on his nose. Olivia looked at the man once more, before offering him a small smile. "Yes, I'm looking for Captain Cragen," she said, re-adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder.

The man smiled, before giving her a small nod. "He's right through that door," he said, pointing to the office behind the both of them, near the far end of the room.

Olivia nodded once, before giving the man another small smile. "Thanks," she said, before walking up to the captain's door. She knocked on the window gently and waited to hear a reply from someone inside.

"Come in," she heard, before she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Captain Cragen?" Olivia asked as she closed the door behind her.

Cragen nodded, before looking up from the paperwork that laid on his desk. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of him.

"I'm Olivia Benson," she said, handing the man the file she held in her hand.

Cragen quickly stood from his chair, and walked around the desk, accepting the file from the woman. "Nice to finally meet you detective," he said, offering her a hand. Olivia quickly shook her new captain's hand, flashing him a smile. "I've heard many great things about you Benson," he said, opening the file in his hand. "Twenty-seven years old and already one of the most sought after detectives in Manhattan. Two years in Computer Crimes, nearly a year working patrol in Homicide. Good work detective," he said, closing the file before looking her in the eye.

Olivia smiled once more. "Thank you Sir," she said.

Cragen nodded, before motioning to the chair near her, silently asking her to take a seat. She took a seat and watched as he sat on the edge of his desk. "So Olivia, what brings you to Special Victims?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Olivia winced at the question. She knew when she got the position she would have to share her real reasons for working in SVU, but it was still a sensitive subject. "Well Sir," she began, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair. She pulled down her dark blue blouse, before dusting off the fabric of her black slacks. "My mother was raped when she was in college. I'm the product of that rape. They never caught the man. I want to work in SVU to help prevent women from having to go through what my mother went through, and to get justice for those who have been victimized."

Cragen looked at Olivia and nodded. Her intentions were great, and he knew, based on what he had heard, that she would be a great addition to the team. "Well Olivia, I commend you on choosing the unit," he said, standing from the desk. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your desk."

Olivia nodded, before standing from the chair. She followed Cragen out of his office and into the squadroom, watching as the same man who had pointed out her captain's office conversed with another detective. Cragen stopped in front of a desk, before turning to face Olivia. "This is your desk. Your partner is in an interrogation right now. He's a good man and a great detective, but he's a little hard to work with."

Olivia smiled before nodding. "I've heard he's got a temper," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Cragen chuckled. "Yes, he does. And he's gone through four partners in the past six months, but like I said, he's a great detective." Olivia nodded, before she placed her purse on her desk. "Olivia, this is Detective Odafin Tutuola," he said, pointing to an African-American man, before pointing to the man from before, "and his partner Sergeant John Munch." He made sure he had the mens' attention before he continued. "Guys, this is Detective Olivia Benson," he said, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Detective Tutuola nodded, before offering her a smile. "You can call me Fin," he said, to her, before looking up at the captain. "She's Stabler's partner?"

Cragen nodded. "Good luck," Munch said sarcastically.

Olivia smiled and opened her mouth to speak, before she heard another voice from behind her. "Please don't tell me I have another woman as a partner?"

Olivia turned around, raising an eyebrow in shock. "Is that going to be a problem?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Elliot looked at the woman in front of him, before furrowing his eyebrows. "Just as long as you don't bother me with your dating life," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm married, so that's not going to be a problem," she replied with a smirk.<p>

Elliot only continued to stare at his partner. Cragen looked at the two and laughed. Maybe this would work out. "I see you've met your partner. Olivia Benson, this is your partner, Elliot Stabler." Elliot stuck his hand out to his new partner and she graciously accepted the handshake. "What'd you get on the Tyler case?" Cragen asked Elliot, trying to interrupt the obvious attraction that was forming between the two.

Elliot quickly released Olivia's hand, before looking up at his captain. "Guy confessed to the whole thing. Told me every detail. You should've seen the look on Langan's face," he said with a smirk.

Cragen nodded, before looking over at Fin and Munch. "You two go check out the parents on the Ashley case." The two nodded, before Cragen turned to face Elliot and Olivia. "Elliot, finish your paperwork on the Tyler case, and get to know your partner." He quickly walked back into his office, before Elliot looked at the woman who was now his new partner.

"So, you're married?" he asked, taking a seat in his desk, before turning to his computer. Olivia nodded. "Any kids?"

"Three," she replied, taking a seat across from him. "What about you Stabler?" she asked with a smile.

Elliot stopped typing and glanced over at his partner. "Married for 7 years. Two daughters and one son," he said, showing Olivia the picture of his children on his desk.

Olivia looked at the picture and smiled. "Beautiful children," she said, handing back the photo.

Elliot smiled, accepting the picture back. He placed it next to his phone, before returning to his paper work. "So your husband doesn't mind you being a cop?" he asked, watching as Olivia read over the case file.

Olivia stopped reading mid-sentence, before looking up at her partner, raising an eyebrow at his unusual question. "He actually finds it exciting, and sexy," she said with a wink, causing Elliot to bite his lip.

"Olivia Benson, I am a married man," he said, going back to his paperwork. Olivia chuckled, before looking over at her new co-workers.

"Hey, Elliot you up for drinks after work?" Fin asked, pulling on his jacket.

Elliot stopped typing once more, before looking up at the fellow detective. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Fin nodded, before turning to the newest member of the squad. "Benson, you in?"

Olivia shook her head. "Thanks for the offer guys, but I have to get home to my kids. One of them was feeling a little sick last night," she said.

Fin nodded, before patting her shoulder. "Maybe next time?"

Olivia nodded and gave him a smile. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Kenzie, stop running up and down the stairs," Olivia yelled over her shoulder, before turning back to her youngest daugher. "How do you feel?" she asked, feeling the three year old's forehead with the back of her hand.<p>

"I icky," she said, staring up at her mother with droopy eyes.

Olivia looked down at the child with sad eyes. She hated when one of her children became sick and she couldn't do anything about it. "I know baby," she said, taking her hand off Emma's forehead, before grabbing a bottle of children's medicine. She poured some into a spoon and gave it to the child, watching as her daughter gave her a look of disgust.

"Yuck!" the three year old exclaimed, sticking her tongue out to show how much she hated the taste of the medicine.

Olivia let out a small laugh. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything the two heard a crash from the other room. "Mommy! Mikey brokeded your thingy," five year old Kenzie said as she walked into the kitchen.

Her twin brother, Michael, quickly ran into the kitchen, ready to defend himself. "Kennie pushed me," he said, pointing to his sister.

Olivia let out a sigh, before shaking her head. "Kenzie, Michael, it's time to get ready for bed," she said, before turning around to pick up Emma. She quickly walked up the stairs and made her way into her daughters' room. "Put on your pajamas," she told her youngest child, before she left the room, walking into her son's bedroom. "You all ready for bed?" she asked, watching as Mikey climbed into his bed.

He nodded, before offering his mother a smile. "Mommy?" he asked, looking up at the woman. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's still at work baby," she replied, tucking her son in. He nodded before settling into the bed. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," she said, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too Mommy," he mumbled, before drifting off to sleep. Olivia wiped the hair out of his face, before smiling. He looked so much like his father.

When she and her husband had found out they were finally having a baby, they were overjoyed. When they realized that it was not only one baby, but twins, they became even happier.

Olivia stood from Mikey's bed and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door gently, before turning around and walking across the hallway into the girls' bedroom. Her smile grew when she saw Kenzie already sound asleep, not needing to be tucked in to fall to sleep. Olivia quickly made her way to her eldest child's bed, took a seat on the edge, and stared at the child. She kissed her forehead, before getting off the bed and walking over to Emma's bed. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered, taking a seat on the edge.

Emma looked up at her mother and smiled. "Mommy, tell Daddy to kiss it better," she whispered, turning on her side.

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "He will come kiss it when he comes home baby." With that, she tucked in her youngest daughter, making sure to place her favorite teddy bear, Mobo, next to her pillow. "I love you," she whispered, kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable. "Love you Mommy," she said, closing her eyes. Olivia waited for her daughter's breathing to become regular, before she stood from the bed and made her way out of the room, closing the door gently.

She quickly made her way downstairs, stopping to clean up the mess the twins had made, before taking a seat on the couch. Her first day at the 1-6 had been different, but she was looking forward to the change. She was tired of being stuck on a desk, staring at a computer for hours on end. She was ready to get out on the field, and make a difference.

She leaned down on the couch before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. She figured she'd relax a little until her husband came home.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of your new partner?" Munch asked Elliot as he took a sip of his drink.<p>

Elliot shrugged, taking a drink of his beer. "I guess she's alright," he said, taking another chug of the beverage.

Fin let out a snort. "Stabler, come on. You couldn't keep your eyes to yourself all day."

Elliot only shook his head. "I'm married Fin," he said with a smirk.

"Didn't stop you from looking," Munch said, raising his eyebrows.

Elliot looked at the two men and sighed. He grabbed his beer bottle and chugged the rest of his drink. "I have to go," he said, placing a twenty on the table. "I haven't seen my kids since this morning."

"Yeah, you just wanna get home to your wife," Fin said with a wink.

Elliot gave Fin a sly smile. "Yeah, at least I'm getting some," he said with a smirk, before walking out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Olivia stared up into her husband's eyes, smiling, trying to catch her breath. He stared down at her, before kissing her neck gently. "Mmm, I love you," he mumbled against her skin.<p>

Olivia gently caressed her husband's bare back, gently running her fingers over the broken skin she had caused from their latest session of love making. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear, smiling when she saw her husband visibly shiver at her words.

She let out a content sigh, satisfied for the night. Her husband had come home from work and found her laying on the couch watching the news. After quickly checking up on the kids, and kissing Emma to make her feel better, the two made their way to their bedroom, where a very unexpected, very intimate, session of sex had occured.

Olivia watched as her husband pulled away from her, supporting his body weight on his fully extended arms, as he hovered his naked body over hers. "How was your first day of work?" he asked, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

Olivia stared up at the man and smiled. "It was great," she said, kissing his lips once more. "I think I'm going to like it there."

Her husband nodded, before giving her a smile. He kissed her on the lips once more, before landing on the bed beside her, pulling up the sheet to cover him from the waist down. Olivia pulled the sheet up to her chest, before laying down, looking at the ceiling of the bedroom she shared with her husband. "So, do you think your new partner likes you?" he asked, twirling a piece of her hair around with his finger.

"I hope so," she said with a smile. She turned to face her husband, before placing a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. She looked into his eyes, easily getting lost in those beautiful blues. "After all, I did marry the man," she said, kissing his lips once more, before laying her head on his chest and falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo there we have it the first chapter! (yes, in case you didn't catch it, or if it wasn't clear, Elliot and Olivia are indeed married, but no one knows, hence the title (hey it did play into it))<strong>

**Sooo, tell me what you think. I pretty much already have the next chapter done, so I just want to know if you guys want it :)**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'm glad people like this story :) I will try to keep everyone interested :) And sorry for the huge delay in updating…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**mpp0001:**

_Eeeeeeeee! I think this story is going to be great, it had me giggling the whole time I was reading! But then, I went back and read it, well tried to, more seriously. Anyway, super creative story, and I can't wait to see where it goes! One question thought, how old are the twins? :)_

**~Haha, first off thanks for reading, and secondly, thanks for the review :) I'm kind of excited for this one, and I'm glad people are excited for it as well. To answer your question, the twins are 5 years old, and their youngest daughter is 3. Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**lawandorderSVUismylife:**

_So great! I love the concept! Where do u get all these ideas? They're amazing! Haha update soon!_

**~Haha, well let me just say that I have too much time on my hand. I don't sleep much :/ and since I've been stuck at home for summer break and winter vacation, I've had a lot of thinking going on :) I'm glad people love my stories, it makes me soooooo happy :) Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_OMG! I didn't realize it was Olivia and Elliot until the end and I loved it! _

**~Haha yes! My goal of it being the ultimate sur-prrreeze was acheived! I'm glad you loved it! :) Keep reading and reviewing :) and P.S. good job on being the first reviewer and giving me the answer to my little trivia question. I will keeping you updated :)**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning to the alarm clock blaring. Groaning, she lifted her head from her husband's chest and reached over his sleeping figure to slam the off button, before returning to her previous spot. "Morning beautiful," Elliot mumbled sleepily, his hand gently rubbing his wife's bare back.<p>

"Morning handsome," she replied, giving his bare chest a small kiss, before tilting her face up. She met his stunning blue eyes with her own warm brown, and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "We have to get ready for work," she said, leaning up to kiss his chin, kissing a trail up his face until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Elliot shifted in the bed, pulling Olivia on top of him, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have a while before we actually need to be up," he mumbled against her lips, smiling when he felt her hands on his chest. "Besides, we could always take a shower together," he said with a smirk.

Olivia pulled away from her husband and looked him in the eye, trying to ignore his all too famous smirk. "We both know that'll only make us more late," she said, pecking him once more on the lips. "Besides, it's my second day of work, I don't want to gain a reputation," she said with a wink. She quickly got off of him, before walking into their bathroom and closing the door.

Elliot laid back as he listened to the shower start, before he let out a sigh. The two were now partners at Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit, but he wasn't sure how well that would play out. He loved his wife, with all his heart, but he knew that if IAB found out about this, they'd have their asses, and their badges. He had been the one to come up with the idea of not telling anyone, at least until they were sure they could prove to everyone they could keep their relationship out of the work place and remain professional. Olivia had agreed, after knowing that he wouldn't allow anyone else to watch her back on the field but him, but she couldn't help but feel guilty lying to her boss and everyone she worked with. She had heard stories about everyone in the unit from her husband, but she had never had the chance to meet them, and now she was glad. This meant they didn't know the truth.

Elliot let out another sigh, knowing their little game of secrecy was going to have an expiration date. He only hoped it would be enough time for them to prove themselves to Cragen and Internal Affairs.

He listened as the shower stopped running, before he stood from the bed and pulled on his boxers from the night before. Olivia came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked over to their dresser. "Maddie has that interview today," she said over her shoulder, as she rummaged through the top drawer for a pair of panties and a bra.

Elliot nodded, before walking up behind his wife. He gently kissed the back of her head, before walking into the bathroom. Olivia waited until she heard Elliot start the shower, before she sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh. She had agreed to Elliot's arrangement of not telling anyone at work about their marriage, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. She knew if things were discovered, one of them would be forced to leave, and she didn't want Elliot to have to feel obligated to leave the unit. Sure, she felt like she had a place there, but she knew he did too.

She quickly got dressed, knowing Elliot would be out of the shower soon and if he caught her still undressed, then, well it would be a while before either of them ended up at work. She pulled on a pair of dark slacks, before the shower turned off and Elliot emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw his wife he smiled, before walking up behind her, his hands finding their way to her waist. "I love these pants on you," he said, his fingers skimming the waistband of the slacks.

Olivia let out a chuckle, before looking down at her body. She had yet to put on a shirt, and she knew the black bra she had on would soon be history if she didn't choose her words wisely. "And why is that?" she asked, grabbing a cami out of one of her drawers and pulling it over her head.

Elliot kissed her shoulder, before allowing his hands to trail up to her stomach. He allowed his fingertips to graze the skin he found, before he kissed the back of her neck, his hands taking notice of the firm muscles they found on her stomach. She was more fit than any woman her age, and the fact that she had had three children and still had a rocking body made him even more amazed. "They show off your curves," he said, his hands finding their way back to her hips. "And I love your curves," he whispered, pressing her body up against his.

Olivia let out a small laugh as she shook her head. "I've had three kids," she said, laughing when he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Three amazing kids," he said, placing a kiss behind her ear.

Olivia nodded in agreement, before she wiggled her way out of her husband's arms. "I have to finish getting ready and wake up the kids," she said, grabbing her blouse and pulling it over her head. She looked over and saw Elliot pout. "Get dressed," she said with a chuckle, before pecking him on the lips.

Elliot nodded, before moving to stand beside his wife. He dropped the towel from his waist, before looking up at Olivia and winking. Olivia only smirked, before shaking her head and walking back into the bathroom, turning on the blow-dryer and doing her hair. When she was done with her hair, she moved on to her make up. When she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and out of their bedroom into the hallway.

She quickly walked into Kenzie and Emma's room, opening the door quietly, before she walked inside. "Kenzie sweetheart, it's time to get up," she said, as she hovered over her daughter.

Kenzie shifted in her sleep, before rolling over to face her mother. "Mommy?" she asked, opening her eyes, allowing Olivia to stare into those beautiful blues Elliot passed down to the twins.

Olivia brushed the five year old's dark hair out of her face, before kissing her forehead. "It's time to get up and ready for school," she said, knowing how much the child loved her kindergarten class. Both she and Michael would come home with a new story every day, and Olivia never tired of seeing the look of excitement on their faces when they shared their adventures.

Kenzie quickly sat up, the sleepiness immediately gone. "I go to school now?" she asked, causing Olivia to let out a laugh.

"Get dressed first." Kenzie nodded, before hopping out of the bed and making her way over to her dresser. Olivia watched as her eldest pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, before she walked over to her youngest's bed, taking a seat on the edge of the small piece of furniture. "Emma," she whispered, placing her hand on the three year old's forehead. Her temperature had gone down, which was good, but she was still a little hot.

"Mommy," Emma whispered, turning to face her mother.

Olivia smiled at her baby, pulling a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear. "How you feeling?" she asked, looking into her daughter's brown eyes.

Emma looked up at her mother and pouted. She was the mirror image of her mother; the same big brown eyes, the same dark hair, and darker complexion. "I still icky," she said, her voice sounding slightly different because of her stuffed nose.

"I know baby girl," Olivia said, lifting her daughter from the bed, placing her into her mother's lap. "Let's go get you something to eat, then we'll get you back to bed." She walked out of the room carrying Emma, stopping when she heard the three voices downstairs which meant Mikey was already up and dressed. She quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting Emma on one of the kitchen chairs, before turning to her son. "Morning Mikey," she said, kissing the back of his head.

Mikey looked up at his mother and smiled, causing her heart to melt. He looked so much like his father, it was scary. "Morning Mommy," he said, before taking another bite of the cereal in front of him.

Olivia looked over and noticed Kenzie eating a bowl of cereal as well. She walked over to the counter but before she could grab a mug, a cup of coffee was thrusted into her hands. "Thanks Maddie," Olivia said to the woman, watching as the blonde nodded, before placing a small bowl of cereal in front of Emma. Olivia took a seat next to Kenzie and watched as Maddie took a seat across from her. "When is your thing today?"

Madison Stabler, or Maddie as everyone else called her, took a sip of her own coffee and shrugged. Maddie was Elliot's nineteen year old sister who lived with the family. She absolutely loved spending time with her brother and his family, and she even loved Olivia as a sister. Olivia was grateful that Maddie lived with them; she was the one who volunteered to watch the kids if Elliot and Olivia ever got called out in the middle of the night. "They actually had to reschedule it, so I'm free for today."

Olivia took a sip of her coffee and nodded, before the two heard Emma sneeze and let out a groan. Olivia grabbed a napkin and walked over to her daughter, wiping her nose clean, before picking her up once more. "I hate to ask you but do you think you could watch Em today? I don't want to take her to daycare when she's this sick."

Maddie nodded, before smiling at her niece. "It's no problem," she said, taking another sip of her coffee.

Olivia smiled at her sister-in-law, before she heard Elliot come down the stairs. "Daddy!" Kenzie yelled, as she jumped off her seat and over to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs. Michael quickly followed his sister's actions, causing Olivia to laugh. Ever since Elliot's last partner had quit, he had been working twice as hard, which meant he didn't get to come home as often as he would've liked.

Elliot let out a chuckle, as he hugged both of his children, giving them kisses on the crowns of their head, before they returned to their breakfast. He quickly walked up to Olivia and Emma, placing his hand on Olivia's back before giving her a kiss on her temple. "Daddy," Emma whined as soon she saw her father.

Elliot plucked his youngest daughter out of his wife's arms and held her close. "What's wrong chipmunk?" he asked, using the nickname he had given her the day she was born.

"It hurts," Emma said, pointing to her head, before laying her head on her father's chest.

Elliot kissed his daughter's head, before cradling her close to his body. "I know baby girl, but you'll be better soon," he said, taking a seat in the chair his daughter sat in previously. "You just need to get more sleep," he said, hoping she would listen to him and actually sleep.

Maddie let out a small chuckle. "You know who else needs sleep? Someone who had to listen to her older brother and his wife last night. You do remember my room is right next to yours right?"

Elliot let out a laugh, before looking over at Olivia who only blushed. Leave it to Maddie to make this moment into an awkward one. "Shouldn't have been awake that late," he said with a smirk.

"You either you old geezer," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Elliot rolled his eyes, before handing Emma to his sister. "I have to get to work." He kissed each of his children's' head, before giving his sister an awkward hug. He walked up to Olivia and smiled at the woman. "I'll see you there," he said, watching as Olivia nodded, before he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, causing him to laugh, before he kissed her once more, this time more deeply. "That's more like it," she whispered, before pecking him one last time on the lips.

"Oh get a room," Maddie called out, as she put Emma on the couch and turned on the TV, switching the channel to cartoons.

Elliot rolled his eyes, before walking away from his wife and over to the door. When he was gone Olivia took a deep breath, before slipping on her shoes and walking over to the door. "Mikey, Kenzie, let's go," she said, grabbing her keys. The twins quickly put their empty cereal bowls into the sink, before running over to the door, grabbing their backpacks and putting them on. They said goodbye to Maddie and Emma, before walking out of the house and into the car, making their way to school.

* * *

><p>Olivia continued to stare at her computer, checking her emails. It had been a slow day, and Elliot and the others were stuck finishing up their paperwork from their old cases, which meant she had to entertain herself, reading over her partner's files and playing computer games. Finally, around noon, Cragen came out of his office and headed towards his top detective and his new partner. "We have a victim at Mercy General," he said, handing the pink slip to Elliot.<p>

Elliot grabbed it, before standing from his chair and looking over at his wife. "Let's see what you got," he said with a wink, before walking out of the squad room, Olivia on his heels. It was her turn to prove herself, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She was going to prove that she and Elliot could work together professionally, then, and only then, would they tell their little secret to the squad.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Next chapter takes a big time jump...but I can't continue to do a filler chapter, plus, it needs a little drama :)**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the huge delay. Life has been hectic, but instead of going on all about this, I'll just go straight to the story. Thank you everyone for reading. And a special thank you to ****Elliotandoliviababies ****for getting me interested in this story once more, and helping me think of a good plot for this! :) I owe you one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk, finishing up her paperwork from their last case, the rape of a 17 year old Senior in high school. It was a fairly easy case, and they were able to arrest and arraign their suspect within days, but that didn't make these cases any easier. It had been a year since Olivia had transferred to Special Victims, and although she loved working with everyone, and solving cases, she hated the toll each case took on her, both mentally and emotionally.

Elliot and Olivia had been partners for a year now and so far no one knew about their marriage. Olivia had thought about telling the guys multiple times, but each time Elliot reminded her that they could be fired, which quickly made her rethink her choice. She hated lying to everyone, but she knew she still had to prove herself and that she and Elliot could be professional at work, so until then she would keep quiet.

Olivia continued to work on her paperwork, finishing the last paper just in time to see Elliot walk into the squad room, a bag from the nearest burger joint in one hand, a paper cup full of soda in the other. Every week the two would have lunch together, and would talk about things they couldn't really speak about at home. Since Olivia had joined the 1-6 Elliot's hours had become more reasonable, but the two still rarely got the opportunity to sit and enjoy a meal with just the two of them, so these weekly lunch dates were very special for the both of them.

"How come you never bring me lunch like that?" Fin asked as he watched Elliot hand Olivia the soda, place the bag of burgers on his desk, and take a seat.

Elliot looked at Fin and shrugged. "I'll buy you a burger when you look as pretty as her," he replied, as she dug into the bag, grabbed her burger, and handed it to her.

Fin looked at the two and shook his head. He knew the two were both married, but he couldn't deny they had chemistry. He could only hope the two wouldn't do something stupid, especially with these weekly lunch dates. "Don't worry Fin, we can head down to that pizza place you like so much," Munch said as he walked up from behind his partner.

Fin nodded, before letting out a chuckle. His partner wasn't Olivia or Elliot, but he was a good friend and partner and Fin enjoyed having time with him, no matter how crazy everyone said he was. "Lunch is going to have to wait," Cragen said as he walked up to the four, stopping next to Olivia. He watched as Elliot stopped mid-bite, before he continued. "We have another case. Elliot, Liv, you two go talk to the victim's mother. Fin, Munch, you two go down Mercy where our first witness is." He handed Olivia the address of their victim's house, before he handed Munch the address of a laundry mat a few blocks away from where Elliot and Olivia would be.

Olivia took a sip of her soda, before standing from her chair. She watched as Elliot took another bite of his burger before rising from his chair as well. The four walked out of the squad room and into the elevator, hoping they could find their victim before anything else happened to her.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Valdez, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Elliot asked, as he looked down at the photo of their victim in his hands.<p>

Four year old April Valdez had been kidnapped on her way back home from daycare. One of the assistants, Laura Haynes, had been walking her home when someone came up behind her, pushed her and made her hit her head on sidewalk, causing her to black out. This man then grabbed April and took off with her, leaving Laura on the sidewalk, bleeding from the back of her head. When the daycare hadn't heard back from Laura they called Andrea Valdez and asked if she had seen her, and to Andrea's surprise, she didn't even know her daughter was missing until then. That's when she called the cops.

Andrea looked at Elliot and took a deep breath. She used the crumbled tissue in her hand to wipe away the newest tears from her eyes, before wiping her nose as well. "This morning, when I took her daycare, around 8."

Olivia wrote down a few notes in a small notebook, before looking at Elliot. "And did you have a normal routine or schedule?" she asked.

Andrea nodded. "I usually drop her off at daycare in the morning and Laura brings her home around 1. That's usually when I get home from work." Andrea took a seat on her couch and took another deep breath. "Is Laura going to be okay?" she asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

Olivia nodded. "She'll be fine. Two of our detectives are with her seeing if she remembers anything about the man who took April."

* * *

><p>Fin and Munch stood next to the bed that Laura Haynes laid in. After she had become unconscious, someone had found her and called 911. When she woke up in the hospital, she remembered April and was the one who had alerted a doctor that the four year old had been kidnapped.<p>

"Do you remember anything about the attack?" Fin asked.

He watched as Laura rubbed her head, starting to feel pain from her head injury. "I remember someone pushing me and I fell, and that's all I remember."

Munch nodded. "How long have you been walking April home?" the older detective asked, trying to find anything out of the ordinary that would give them a lead.

Laura looked up at Munch and took another breath. "About a year and a half."

"Do you walk all the kids home?" Munch asked.

Laura shook her head, closing her eyes when she felt pain. "No," she began, after taking a breath and allowing the pain and discomfort to subside. "Andrea and I met in college and we've been best friends ever since. She actually got me the job at the daycare."

Fin nodded, before stepping closer to the woman laying in the bed. "Have you noticed anything unusual lately? Anyone come up to you, or give you weird looks?"

Laura closed her eyes and tried to think. She tried to remember if anything had caught her eye, but the migraine she now had was preventing her from focusing on the question. Finally, after a minute of thinking, she was able to recall an incident. "Come to think of it, there was this weird man talking to April the other day. We were walking home and I had to stop and pick up a few fruits and vegetables that Andrea wanted. When I was paying, this guy was kneeling down and talking to her. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer, and he just left."

"Can you describe him?" Munch asked, as he wrote down notes in a book similar to Olivia's.

April shook her head. "No, no. All I remember is blonde hair, average white guy. He wore this baseball cap that covered his face."

Munch stepped closer to their witness, however before he could speak, Laura's doctor walked into the room. "I'm sorry detectives, Miss Haynes needs her rest."

Munch looked over at Fin before he nodded to the doctor. "If you remember anything, give us a call," he said, as he handed Laura a card with both his number and the precinct's number on it.

Both detectives watched as Laura nodded, before they walked towards the door and out of the room. They knew this was going to be a hard case, especially with no good description of their suspect. As they walked out of the hospital, they both hoped they would be able to find their victim, and they hoped Elliot and Olivia were having better luck than them.

* * *

><p>"And did you notice anything strange within the last few days? Maybe someone talking to April, or had she been acting weird?" Olivia asked.<p>

Andrea tried to think if she saw anyone she didn't know with her daughter. She knew anything she could tell the detectives that would help find her daughter was a good thing. "Two days ago April and I were at the laundry mat. I had turned my back to start one of the machines and when I turned back this man was talking to her. When I walked up to the two he looked me in the eye and said nothing. Then he just left."

"Okay," Olivia began, placing her hand on Andrea's knee knowing how hard this would be if someone ever took one of her children. "Do you remember anything about this man? His race? The color of his eyes? His build, anything would be helpful."

Andrea nodded. "He was about 5'10, white, and he had big kind of hazel eyes." She looked up into Olivia's eyes and began to tear up. "Do you have kids?"

Olivia, taken a back by the question, simply nodded. "Two girls and a boy," she replied, glancing up at Elliot who was now tense. He hated when people played the child card. It always got them thinking about what they would do if this was their child, and he knew this wasn't what they needed right now.

He watched as Andrea placed her hand on top of Olivia's before she wiped her eyes. "Then please, one mother to another, find my little girl." Andrea began to cry once more, leaving Olivia and Elliot unsure of what to do next. Olivia wanted nothing more than to comfort her and assure the poor woman that they would find their child, but Elliot knew in order to find April unharmed they needed to get to work. He watched as Olivia placed her arm around the crying mother and knew this case would be different from the others, and something in him worried it would get the two of them in trouble.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do next?" Munch asked before he let out a sigh. The four had interviewed people at the daycare, market Laura had talked about, and the laundry mat but no one seemed to remember the man that was in question.<p>

Elliot looked up at the older detective and bit his lip. "Maybe check other missing children?"

Cragen looked up at Elliot and nodded. "Check missing persons for people matching the victim's description. Maybe we'll have some luck with previous cases."

The four nodded, and Cragen watched as they all went to work on their computer, before someone walked into the squad room. "Is there a Donald Cragen here?" he asked.

"That would be me."

The man walked up to Cragen and handed him the manila envelope, before smiling and walking back out of the room. Cragen looked at the envelope in his hands, confused by the writing on the front. Without a word he walked into his office and opened the envelope. He pulled out the pile of papers from inside, before he began to read the note on the front. _**Sorry it took a year to get these to you**_. Cragen looked down at the papers and noticed they were Olivia's final transcripts and transfer papers. "Why wouldn't he just fax these?" he asked himself, as he looked through the papers. He was about to put them into his filing cabinet when something caught his eye. He quickly reached into the cabinet and pulled out Elliot's file, flipped to the page that had his address, and shook his head. He then turned to the page that listed Olivia's spouse and dependents, nearly pissing himself when he realized the truth. How could he not have realized this? How could the two of them keep it a secret for so long?

Cragen looked through his window at Elliot and Olivia and took a deep breath. Now that he knew there secret, he wasn't sure what to do with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it's been a while for this one, I'm probably a little rusty. Anyway, please read and review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A big shout out to NickandLiv for getting me to revisit this story and actually get an update up and running. I will tell you this update is probably going to be short, but at least it's something. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW&ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Amanda4Meloni:**

_Well, they've keep it secret this long, no-one's suspected anything and it's not effected their work so maybe Cragen should jus' 'forget' he knows...  
>:-)<em>

**~I couldn't agree more!**

* * *

><p>Cragen continued to stare at the two files in front of him, shocked. His two best detectives were married. How did he not figure this out sooner? He glanced out the window to his office and spotted the two, sitting at their respective desks, laughing about something Elliot had said. It all seemed so obvious now. Their chemistry, the constant playful banter, the fact that neither of them brought up their spouse or kids that much.<p>

He let out a sigh, knowing that as much as he understood the fact that they were trying to protect one another, they had still lied. So, seeing as how this could come back to bite him in the ass, he decided it was time to tell them he knew the truth.

He walked to his door, opened it, and took a deep breath. "Benson, Stabler, can I see you two in my office?"

Both detectives looked up from their paperwork, glanced over at Cragen, before looking at each other. Without a word they both stood from their desks and walked into the captain's office. "Take a seat you two," he said, as he closed the door, making sure the rest of the department didn't hear what he had to say.

He quickly made his way to his desk, where the files of both his detectives were waiting. "I don't think I've ever seen two partners who work as well as you do," he began, watching as they both nodded and thanked him. "However, I also don't know any partners who lie so they can work with their spouse, isn't that right Detective Stabler?"

Olivia and Elliot tried their best not to show they had any idea what he was talking about. If they made the wrong move now, both of them could be done for. With a steady voice, Elliot spoke up. "Captain, I don't know what you're talking about," he said firmly, hoping his voice was convincing.

Cragen shook his head. "I'm talking about this," he said, as he placed Olivia's file in front of the two. He watched as both of their faces changed, and he knew he had them right where he wanted them. "It came this afternoon, and honestly after reading it, I don't know whether I should applaud you for fooling a department full of detectives, or fire you both for lying."

Elliot looked over at his wife, before up at his captain. "I understand you're mad, but hear us out. Olivia loves this job, and I knew I couldn't let it go either, so we decided to try and make it work. We didn't think we'd end up as partners, and when you assigned us together, we were both skeptical, however I think we've proven that we can be professional at work."

Cragen looked at his detectives and shook his head. "Elliot, if anyone finds out that the two of you are married, and it comes back to any of us, we'll all be jobless. I don't think I can risk that."

Elliot looked at the man, furious. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Then I'll transfer," he said, opening his eyes.

When she heard the nonsense her husband was making Olivia placed her hand on his and tried to reason with him. "Elliot," she began, hoping to get him to calm down.

"No, listen. Liv loves this job, she needs to be here. I can work in another department. Don't get me wrong I love this job, but if it meant she could stay, I would gladly leave."

Olivia, hearing enough, placed her hand on his knee. "Elliot, you're not transferring."

Cragen nodded, agreeing with his detective. "No one is transferring," he said. He wasn't sure if it was Elliot's proposal to leave the job he loved for his wife, or the fact that he knew they could indeed stay professional about everything, but something told him they would be alright. "As long as you two can keep things professional, I can have some denial about ever having a hint you two were married. But that means no flirting at work, nothing unprofessional, and if I see one sign of inappropriate work conduct I'm firing both of you, is that understood?"

"Yes captain," they both replied, happy they were both able to keep their jobs.

Cragen looked down at his detectives and sighed. He only hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I know it's short. Sorry. I hope you all review!<strong>


End file.
